disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Carnation Cafe
Carnation Cafe is a full-service classic american style restaurant known for its charming appearance and Mickey Mouse waffles. The restaurant is located at Disneyland in Anaheim, California in the heart of Main Street, U.S.A. Guests wishing to dine at the restaurant are advised to make reservations that can be made in advance by Calling Disney Dining or in person on a limited basis. The restraunt was originally constructed as an indoor parlor next the Sunkist Citrus House, which was replaced by the original Blue Ribbon Bakery in 1989 (located in what is now Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor) before being moved outside when Blue Ribbon Bakery moved into its original spot. After remodeling, Carnation Cafe now sits next to New Century Timepieces and is built into the side of Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor. Although reservations are taken inside the body of the building at a small counter, guest seating can be located inside or outside the restaurant. Disneyland Description Dine on classic American comfort food, including some of Walt’s favorite dishes, at this Main Street, U.S.A. institution. History When Carnation Cafe first opened its doors to Disneyland guests on July 17, 1955, its appearance was very different from its countenance today. Carnation Cafe was originally Carnation Cafe Ice Cream Parlor hosted by the Carnation Company. Carnation Ice Cream Parlor offered an old style ice cream counter and tall stools for sitting, along with an old fashioned sitting area. Where the outdoor seating exists today was formerly the Flower Market, where guests could purchase faux floral arrangements to take home with them. For over two decades, the Main Street Flower Market occupied West Center Street between Upjohn Pharmacy (now New Century Timepieces) and Carnation Ice Cream Parlor. In 1977, the Carnation Ice Cream Parlor's outdoor dining area expanded to fill all of West Center Street and the Flower Market moved across the street to East Center Street before disappearing completely. In January of 1997, The Carnation Ice Cream Parlor closed its doors permanently. With Nestle acquiring the Carnation Company in 1985, Nestlé chose to phase out the Carnation Ice Cream brand in favor of their other brands. Disney was allowed to keep the Carnation name. The outdoor area survived as the Carnation Cafe, however, after an extensive remodeling that was completed March 1997 with the reopening of the restaurant. With its new setup, guests could now order from a traditional breakfast, lunch, and dinner menu instead of only desserts. The space that had once been occupied by the Carnation Ice Cream Parlor since 1955 was replaced by the counter-service Blue Ribbon Bakery hosted by Nestlé. To keep ice cream on Main Street, Nestle created a new ice cream parlor: the Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor, where the original Blue Ribbon Bakery had been. It was not until 2012 that Carnation Cafe reacquired its original indoor seating area. With the opening of the Jolly Holiday Bakery, the Blue Ribbon Bakery was removed and Carnation Cafe refilled its original area. Menu Breakfast *Huevos Rancheros *Apple-Granola Pancakes *Steel-Cut Oatmeal Cakes *Oscar's Choice: All American Breakfast *Mickey-Shaped Waffle *Spinach And Tomatoe Egg White Frittata *Fruit Parfait *Hickory-Smoked Bacon *Seasonal Fruit *Chicken-Apple Sausage Links *Minnie's Junior Scramble *Mickey's Junior Waffles Lunch *Walt's Chili *Baked Potato Soup *Fried Pickles with Dipping Sauce *House Salad *Warm Spinach Salad with Grilled Chicken *Romaine Sald with Shrimp *Green Chile Cheeseburger *Main Street Cheeseburger *Chef's Vegan Burger *Fresh Catch of the Day *Homemade Meatloaf *Chicken-Fried Chicken *Main Street Macaroni & Cheese *Carnation Cafe Dogs Dessert *Matterhorn Sundae *Sweet Mamories Cake *Old-Fashioned Banana Split *Slice of Freshly Baked Apple Pie a la mode Gallery Carnation1955.jpg|Carnation Ice Cream Parlor and Truck 1955 Carnation Truck.png|Carnation Truck Carnation Cafe Sign.jpg|Carnation Cafe Sign DisneylandCarnationCafesign.jpg|Previous Carnation Sign Carnation Cafe and Blue Ribbion Cafe before Blue Ribbion was removed.jpg|Carnation Cafe and Blue Ribbion Cafe before Blue Ribbion was removed CarnationCafe Building Sign.jpg|Carnation Cafe Building Sign. Links Sources *http://www.yesterland.com/carnation.html *http://allears.net/dlr/din/menu/men_car.htm *http://www.mouseplanet.com/guide/91/Disneyland-Resort/Disneyland-Park/Main-Street-USA/Carnation-Caf *http://davelandweb.com/mainstreet/coke.html Category:Disneyland restaurants Category:Ice cream parlors